sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyranitar
Tyranitar (ティラニター, Tiranitā) is a pseudo-legendary Rock/Dark-type Armor Pokémon that is the evolved form of Pupitar when leveled up at level 55. It is the final evolved form of Larvitar. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Tyranitar is a large dinosaur-like Pokémon. The couple of fangs in the upper and lower jaws, and the fingers and toes culminating in claws, contribute to the menacing appearance of this Pokémon. Its height is 6'07" and weight is 445.3 lbs. However, this Pokémon's most prominent body feature is the green, armor-like hide that covers its body. Despite its tough appearance, this hide is flexible enough to allow movement. Many spikes protrude from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail. The armor also presents a couple of holes at the knees and the back, and four holes at the chest. There are also two blue rhombus-shaped pieces of armor that cover the creature’s belly and back. Looking closely, this Pokémon resembles a combination of its pre-evolutions. Special Abilities Like some Dragon Pokémon, Tyranitar is capable of learning various elemental attacks, such as Surf, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt. It can also learn some Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Claw, and can also learn all three of the elemental fang moves. Because it's a fully-evolved Pokémon, Tyranitar can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Like Ursaring, Tyranitar are dangerous Pokémon who are quite protective of their young. They are extremely strong, and their thick, rocky hides give them a good resistance. Because of this, they are always looking forward for a battle, and will not flinch at anything. Despite this, or possibly because the underside of Tyranitar's foot may be somewhat less well-armored than the rest of its body, it can have thorns stuck in its feet in which case the pain can cause it to become angry. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape, often representing a major headache for cartographers causing them to redraw maps. Tyranitar is known to display affection to persons that have been helpful to it by nuzzling them. Habitat Tyranitar are very rare in the wild. They live in the mountains and can be found in Unova. Diet Major appearances Tyranitar first appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. It was captured in a Dark Ball and used by the Iron-Masked Marauder. When Ash and company entered the mind of Ash's Larvitar during Address Unown, they saw a vision of Larvitar being separated from its Tyranitar mother. That Tyranitar was seen during the following episode. A Pupitar belonging to Rico evolved into Tyranitar in A Poached Ego. Minor appearances Multiple Tyranitar appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Tyranitar appeared in the opening of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the ownership of Rebecca where it battled against Brendan's Swampert. Tyranitar along with its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu but were unavailable as they were already on another mission. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, a Tyranitar was among the Pokémon used to attack Dawn, Misty, Brock, Officer Jenny and Kellyn. A Tyranitar appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!, where it was angry because it had a splinter in its foot. Professor Oak was able to connect with the Tyranitar and pull the splinter out. Another Tyranitar appeared in Dressed for Jess Success!, where it was one of the Pokémon that entered the Lilypad Town Pokémon Contest. A Tyranitar appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A fake yet realistic Tyranitar was used for a movie in An Epic Defense Force!. Pokédex entry Tyranitar, Armor Pokémon. The evolved form of Pupitar. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness dragon ice Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon